This invention relates to a method of constructing ball joints and an apparatus or fixture for use in that method.
Ball joints are well known in the art and usually comprise a ball on the end of a stud or shank (commonly referred to as a "ball stud") which is received in a cavity or socket in a housing and supported by a resilient bearing member also received in the cavity. A typical ball joint, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,248, is constructed as follows: First, the bearing member, the ball stud, and the housing are separately formed and machined. Second, the ball end of the stud is inserted into the bearing member. The ball and bearing member are then pressed into the machined socket in the ball joint housing. Finally, a retaining ring is attached to the housing or the housing is deformed or crimped to hold the ball and bearing within the housing. This method requires precision machining of the mating surfaces of the bearing member and of the housing separately so that the bearing member may be pressed into the housing without destroying the bearing member and so that the bearing member is properly stressed so that a proper load is maintained on the ball.